This invention relates to a cleaning tool for a pipe. More particularly, it relates to a cleaning tool which is moved inside the pipe while rotating about the longitudinal axis of the pipe, the cleaning tool including, in addition to a mount, at least two cleaning bodies which are rotatable about their respective individual shafts. The bodies are provided with an uneven surface, at least part of the external active uneven surface of the cleaning bodies facing the internal mantle surface of the pipe. The cleaning tool is particularly well suited for removing scales in a pipe.
In the further description the cleaning of a pipe with scales has been taken as a basis, such an operation adequately emphasizing the advantageous features of the cleaning tool. However, the range of use of the cleaning tool is not in any way limited to such work, as it will be useable for a number of operations in which pipes or boreholes are to be cleaned or expanded, and in which a so-called “pilot hole” is present.
During the operation of pipe systems of different kinds, it is well known that, with time, scales may build up on the internal mantle surface of the pipe. This is particularly unfavorable when long pipes are involved, to which access is difficult and in which chemical cleaning methods are not very effective.
It is known to use so-called cleaning pigs for the cleaning of pipes. The cleaning pig is moved through a pipe by means of differential pressure and scrapes away scales from the pipe mantle. However, there is a limit to how large pressure difference that may be used and, thus, how large feeding force the cleaning pig may be subjected to.
Thus, with relatively considerable scales, for example such as known from the recovery of petroleum, cleaning equipment resembling a drill bit has to be used, in which the drill bit is driven by, for example, a rotating drill string or coiled tubing. It is evident that the rigging of such equipment is relatively extensive, and it has also turned out that the equipment may damage the pipe if, for example, the drill bit jams in the pipe.